


THE MOVING DAY

by Nemooooo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Moving In Together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemooooo/pseuds/Nemooooo
Summary: 一个关于搬家的脑洞
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 5





	THE MOVING DAY

Shaw买了间公寓，绝对不是那种骗来或者抢来的。买房的钱绝对属于她合法劳动所得，如果给机器和Finch打工属于合法劳动的话。她甚至还逼迫机器制定了她每个月的工资标准，底薪加奖金，不动用暴力手段可以加钱。  
总而言之她为了一个完全没必要买的房子，攒了很久钱，租房不是不好，只是现在租的这个房过分简陋的，反正注定也是要搬一次家，买一个也没什么不行的。  
Shaw其实理解不了固定资产的价值，因为她本来就不是一个“固定”的人，她习惯奔波，也从不觉得奔波有什么问题，事实上安定从来不属于她，这么多年身无长物，就连枪都没有一把一直和她在一起的。  
但现在她有一个不会被她换掉也不会被她弄丢的东西，黑客正把键盘打出噼里啪啦的声响，Shaw已经习惯了家里长着个极客，随手洗了个苹果给她，那家伙接过了苹果但还是目不转睛的看着屏幕。  
Shaw让机器不要告诉Root，机器欣然接受了。机器把这叫“惊喜”。  
“但愿别是惊吓。”Shaw觉得这件事情还是太奇怪，两个连真实身份都没有的边缘人，一个前雇佣杀手加黑客，一个法律上已死的特工，竟然用一个陌生植物人的身份买了房。  
\-------------------------------------  
“我可以把这套公寓当做结婚礼物送给你们。”机器宝宝说。  
“是我跟她结婚，不是你跟她结婚。”Shaw一边举哑铃一边说，言外之意是这是这栋房子将会成为Sameen Shaw送给Samantha Groves的礼物。  
\-------------------------------------  
搬家的时候Shaw终于知道了那些结婚之后的人总想着买个房子是为什么，当你和某人一起搬家，收拾东西，布置屋子的时候，你会理解这个空间存在的价值。  
归属感，shaw认真思索了一下这个不属于自己的词，又看了看那个踮着脚往墙上挂钟的人，她觉得她确实让shaw很有归属感。  
屋子里本来只有两个箱子，root和shaw并没有什么东西，只有一些少得可怜的衣服，常用的枪械，还有一台笔记本电脑，仅此而已。  
直到机器宝宝送来的搬家大礼包，shaw承认自己缺乏经验，根本没准备应有的生活用品，家具，床单，牙刷，挂钟，她在军队的时候供给部门会发，她当特工的时候辗转于安全屋，从来没人告诉她固定住在一个地方需要些什么。这屋子里唯一的家具就是前一任主人留下来的床，Sameen怀疑这床甚至不能睡满一宿，鉴于它只有三条腿。  
这个时候你就会知道人工智能的优点，她帮你照亮一切思维的阴影区域。  
搬家工人送来了新的床，床垫，沙发，衣柜，电脑桌。还有一些他们从来不用的家具，比如说书柜和化妆台。  
“我一直很喜欢睡床垫。”Sameen突然说。黑客拄着脑袋看着那个肌肉发达的矮子趴在床上做俯卧挺身，床垫随着她的动作弹动，于是乎体重很轻的黑客也跟床垫着上下颠簸。  
“Sweetie 你不用安慰我” Root觉得新开的床垫表面扎扎的，刺的她手臂。  
“因为，只睡床垫的时候，没有床单跑来跑去。”Shaw翻过身去开始仰卧起坐，root也换了项目改成了躺着蹦床。  
她想起她第一次和Shaw睡一起，小矮子四仰八叉的睡相，好几次都要把她踢下床，她强烈怀疑shaw一定是那种会在夜里翻下床的小孩。  
“我讨厌早上起来的时候床单和被子皱巴成一团。”shaw翻下床去做俯卧撑，黑客终于得以静止在床上，但她最终还是决定做起来，如果说刚才她是陪那个运动员躺下的话，现在运动员已经下场了，而她和床垫接触的皮肤愈发痒的很，她隔着背心错了搓搓自己的背，蜷着腿坐在床上。  
Shaw还在呼哧呼哧的运动着，做高抬腿的样子让root想起了笼子里玩跑轮的仓鼠。  
确实有一次，root想起自己有一次突然的拜访，她离开纽约两个星期，从ohio处理号码回来，直接问了机器shaw所在的安全屋。她进屋的时候那小矮子也正在做高抬腿。屋子很小，只有一间，床单团成一团丢在墙角地上。  
但是随后Shaw又找了新床单铺在床上，所以root还以为她只是刚好在换床单。root一边想一边把手伸进背心使劲儿挠了挠，该死，她觉得自己裸露在外的皮肤都在发痒。  
“咱们是不是可以睡觉了？”黑客的精力比不上前特工，她真的已经累了，尤其是在经历了搬家之后。  
“好。”看得出来本来shaw是还想再练俩小时的，她甚至举起了饮用水桶，只不过在听了root的话之后又放下了。  
shaw转身去够窗帘，够不到。拿着扫把去顶窗帘上的挂钩，还是够不到，垫脚。窗帘终于落下来，正掉在小矮子的头上。  
黑客忍不住笑出声。  
“你明天要早起吗？我的电脑可以设置闹钟。”他们两个都没拿手机充电器，以至于现在都没有手机可用。root觉得摘掉窗帘让太阳充当闹钟的方法既原始又可爱，这很符合Sameen的作风，简单粗暴，不是吗？  
“起来。”Shaw把自己从窗帘里拽了出来，抱着那一团布向着床走来。那是棉布的窗帘，深灰色的，机器送的，shaw两个小时之前刚刚挂上。  
于是从来不做家务的黑客站在床边看着战场上叱咤风云英姿飒爽的特工干着一件家庭主妇常常干的事。铺床单（应该说是窗帘。  
不得不说，在root眼里，shaw连铺床单的时候都带着炫酷的特效。她先把被子搭在肩上，说被子实在是抬举它了，那只是两条浴巾而已，天知道他们为什么连被子也忘记买了。  
Shaw一下子就把那个前窗帘现床单抖开了，深灰色的棉麻布平整的落在床上，这一面的材质很好，很细腻且柔和，机器宝宝大概又割了哪家银行的韭菜吧。  
“come on”shaw已经坐下了，拍了拍自己右边的床，床垫又发出来蹦蹦的响声。  
root觉得自己好像治好了某人的第二轴人格障碍。  
shaw睡觉的时候规规矩矩的，喘气声像个野生动物，root看着黑发小矮子的睡颜，觉得自己不久就要遗忘之前shaw梦中一套组合拳差点把自己踹下床的事情了。


End file.
